Love is a Mastermind
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: The boys hit it big in California. But when two sisters arrive at the Palm Woods, and two of the boys fall head over heels with them, nothing goes according to plan. Especially when the sisters are family to a Mastermind. OCS NEEDED!
1. CONTEST!

Name: Love is a Mastermind

Summary: The boys hit it big in California. But when two sisters arrive at the Palm Woods, and two of the boys fall head over heels with them, nothing goes according to plan. Especially when the sisters are family to a Mastermind. OCS NEEDED!

Chap 1: Contest

So If you have read the summary, then you can see that I'm having a contest going on. Now my OC is already Kendall's, but I need an OC for James, Logan, and Carlos. Kendall and James' OCs are sisters, and Carlos and Logan's OCs are going to be best friends of the boys from California. I don't really want Camille for Logan so that may help you guys. But here is the contest entry form. Please fill it out COMPLETELY, if you want to enter. The contest ends on Sunday July 18th, so that should give you plenty of time.

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname: (If Any)**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Any Piercings:**_

_**Any Tattoos:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Style:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Color:**_

_**Book:**_

_**Movie:**_

_**Band/Musician:**_

_**Actor/Actress:**_

_**Food:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**BTR Guy:**_

_**What you like about him:**_

_**What he likes about you:**_

_**Anything Else:**_

So that is all I need. Remember if you're James's girl, then you will be my OC's sister.

Here is my application

_**Name: Jessica Ariel Rhodes**_

_**Nicknames: (if any) Jess, Jessie, Melody**_

_**Age:17**_

_**Hair: really dark brown hair that falls in straight locks**_

_**Eyes: deep green with brown specks**_

_**Any Piercings: ears lobes pierced twice, cartilage in left ear pierced, and nose pierced**_

_**Any Tattoos: a feather on the back of her left ear, inside of her left ankle reads "Dance Forever" and on the back of her neck is "Keep Calm and Carry On"**_

_**Personality: Jessica is very shy and shady because of her history. She can warm up and be real fun but its very spaced out.**_

_**History: Jessica and her sister (Yet to be named) lost their mother when they were younger, their father became obsessed with getting money somehow and found ways of stealing or kidnapping celebrities. He started making Jessica work with him, but after she wouldn't, he began to force her by threatening to hurt her sister. He abused them sometimes, but Jessica takes all of it for her sister because she loves her so much.**_

_**Style: Jessica had a smooth but punk style. It can be any color, but she can pull anything off **_

_**Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Drawing, Photography, Reading, Writing**_

_**Talents: All her hobbies are her talents**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Color: Purple and brown**_

_**Book: the HP series, The Outsiders**_

_**Movie: HP series**_

_**Band/Musician:**_ _**My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Selena Gomez and the Scene, Lifehouse, All Time Low**_

_**Actor/Actress:**_ _**Anne Hathaway, Johnny Depp, Sandra Bullock**_

_**Food: Spaghetti**_

_**Likes:**_ _**Anything related to her hobbies, Degrassi, Hp series (Books and movies), Vampire Diaries, Glee, The Outsiders (Book and movie), Dirty Dancing, Patrick Swayze, Whose Line Is It Anyway? Switched at Birth, Cake Boss, going to concerts, staying at home sometimes**_

_**Dislikes:**_ _**Spiders (Deathly afraid), cockroaches, clowns, puppets, masks, haters, wanna-be's,people who think they are better than others, and just hate all around**_

_**BTR Guy: Kendall**_

_**What you like about him: He's sweet, caring, protective, and is just himself**_

_**What he likes about you: Sweet, protective of her sister, and is herself, though a little shady**_

_**Anything Else: her favorite snack: Oreos and Pepsi, has a stuffed black and white dog name Pip**_

Well there you have it. Contest ends Sunday, only need OCs for Carlos, James, and Logan. Can't wait for your entries.


	2. WINNERS!

WINNERS!

Well as I said on Sunday I would give you the contest. And since I only had some people apply it was easy. But no one wanted to be James's OC, so I'm just going to make a character for him. Well here are our winners.

Carlos's Girl: *drumroll*_** Randomclaw**_

**Name: Natalie (Herrera if a last name is needed)**

**Nickname: Nattie/Natty, Nat, Natnat (You get the gist normally just off my name)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Dark brown almost black, wavy, past shoulder **

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Any Piercings: just ears but hardly wears earings because she kept losing 1/2**

**of the pair**

**Any Tattoos: n/a**

**Personality: Natalie is shy at first but when she knows you she is VERY loud.**

**She is laid back and can be goofy. She's fun-loving and loves art (music,**

**acting, drawing,etc but doesn't always mean she is good at it like drawing).**

**She can be a HUGE dork when it comes to reading, movies, fan fiction, and**

**manga/anime. She tends to daydream. Natalie has multiple sides and has yet to**

**show anyone her full self because she is slightly intimidated at the thought**

**of someone knowing EVERYTHING about her. She can be VERY self conscious just**

**like any other girl, but is starting to feel more comfortable in her own skin.**

**She doesn't always have the best memory****.**

**History: She lives like a normal American teen up until last year nothing out**

**of the ordinary happened to her. She was the middle of the popularity food**

**chain with a tight net of friends. She had never known what she was going to**

**do until about 12 when she decided she wanted to act and sing. She finally**

**convinced her very protective mother to let her move to L.A. about a year ago**

**to pursue her dream of acting/singing. She doesn't quite have someone she can**

**total be comfortable and honest around because there is that feeling to keep**

**your guard up even if its just on that one side of you THIS person doesn't**

**know about.**

**oh, and her Dad was never really around after her parents divorced when she**

**was 5. She also has a sister 14 years older (so 31), who has her own family**

**back in Texas.**

**Style: Her style is very laid-back but she would rather were jeans(that aren't**

**skinny or flare), a graphic tee, and sneakers. Even if she has get dressed up**

**you will NEVER find her in a skirt she would rather wear a dress than skirt.**

**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, video games, reading, writing, swimming, ice**

**skating (still trying to learn the tricks part), photography (geometric**

**designs and people), and hanging out with friends**

**Talents: Singing, acting, photography, writing, and remembering useless quotes**

**Favorites-**

**Color: blue and purple (but wears black t-shirts a lot without meaning to)**

**Book: Harry potter series, Hunger Games trilogy, Just Listen, Taming of the**

**Shrew **

**Movie: Harry Potter series (3rd is my fav), 10 things I Hate About You, Karate**

**Kid, The Day After Tomorrow, and the Pirate of the Caribbean. **

**(added)T.V. series: Avatar the Last Airbender, Ncis, Pretty little liars,**

**Nikita, Scooby-Doo, Powerpuff girls (can't forget the classics), Hellcats**

**Band/Musician: All American Rejects, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, and Garth Brooks**

**Actor/Actress: Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Emma Watson, Tom Felton, Adam**

**Sandler, Keith Ledger**

**Food: Burgers,Not picky **

**Likes: Almost all candy, amusement/water parks, movie marathons, to EAT, all types of music**

**Dislikes: Jersey Shore, Twizzlers, licorice, mustard**

**BTR Guy: Carlos**

**What you like about him: Sweet, funny, energetic, and seems to always have a**

**smile**

**What he likes about you: sweet, fun, the slight mystery of all the other sides**

**of her personality**

**Anything Else: Has a stork bite birthmark on forehead (shaped like upside down**

**triangle and is now a faded pink when she gets hot it gets REALLY red),**

**Mexican (American) despite- hating beans, guacamole, and speaking very little**

**Spanish and looks white. Almost always wears a silver necklace with a tiny**

**dragon on it.**

And for Logan: *Drumroll* _**BigTimeFan50!**_

_**Name: Emma Rose Taylor**_

_**Nickname: (If Any) Em**___

_**Snowflake- because of her love of snow and winter**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair: dark brown that falls in loose curls a few inches past her shoulders**_

_**with sideswept bangs and naturally lighter brown highlights**_

_**Eyes: chocolate brown with long eye lashes**_

_**Any Piercings: just her ears**_

_**Any Tattoos: a tattoo on her left wrist that says, "Take a chance and fly"**_

_**Personality: She loves to have fun and isn't afraid to try new things. She's**_

_**not afraid to speak her mind, is pretty crazy at times, and can be sarcastic.**_

_**She's always ready to stand up for her friends and doesn't let anybody mess**_

_**with them. **_

_**History: Her parents started fighting when Emma turned 13. Emma tried her**_

_**best to ignore it and often brought her sister into her room to comfort her**_

_**during her parents' fights. A few months ago her parents decided enough was**_

_**enough and the divorced papers were signed. Wanting a fresh start her mom**_

_**moved her and Leah from snowy Conneticut to sunny LA.**_

_**Style: Tank tops, plaid shirts, graphic tees, off the shoulder tops, leather**_

_**jackets, hoodies, dresses, rompers, skirts, shorts, leggings, skinny jeans,**_

_**flats, boots, vans, and converse**_

_**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, drawing, reading, stargazing**_

_**Talents: Singing, dancing and drawing**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Color: Pink and Green**_

_**Book: The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd**_

_**Movie: Twilight and Harry Potter**_

_**Band/Musician: Big Time Rush, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, and Selena Gomez and**_

_**the Scene**_

_**Actor/Actress: Emma Watson and Johnny Depp**_

_**Food: Pasta penne with Italian sausage**_

_**Likes: singing, dancing, drawing, reading, music, sunflowers, stargazing,**_

_**randomly bursting into a song, Big Time Rush**_

_**Dislikes: heights, bullies, mean girls, people who THINK they're cool, snobs**_

_**BTR Guy: Logan**_

_**What you like about him: He's smart, sweet, and she thinks it's cute how he**_

_**gets nervous.**_

_**What he likes about you: He likes her fun and carefree attitude and the fact**_

_**that him being famous isn't the reason she likes him**_

_**Anything Else: Bites her bottom lip when nervous, excited, thinking, or**_

_**around a guy she likes.**_

So, since no one auditioned for James. I'm going to make a character for him.

_**Name: Erica Allison Rhodes**_

_**Nickname: (If Any)Er, Alli, Harmony**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Hair: dirty blonde hair that falls on her shoulders**_

_**Eyes: chocolate brown**_

_**Any Piercings: ears double pierced, bottom lip pierced**_

_**Any Tattoos: feather on the back of her right ear (like her sisters except different), and a heart made from a treble and bass clef on the inside of her left wrist**_

_**Personality: Erica is very sweet. She can be shy but it is because of her history. She can also get hyper but its not very often that she does**_

_**History: Erica is the younger sister of Jessica. They lost their mother when they were young and her father began to try and get money by kidnapping celebrities. He would abuse the girls sometimes, but her older sister would always take the most to keep Erica safe.**_

_**Style: Erica always has a way with light and flowered pattern clothes. She's more organic with her clothing**_

_**Hobbies: Everything her sister has**_

_**Talents: Everything her sister has**_

_**Favorites: **_

_**Color: Blue and Green**_

_**Book: Beautiful City of the Dead**_

_**Movie: Hp series**_

_**Band/Musician: BTR, Selena Gomez and the Scene, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Taylor Swift**_

_**Actor/Actress: Emma Watson, Tom Felton, Johnny Depp**_

_**Food: Chicken (Basically anything with chicken in it)**_

_**Likes: HP series, Hunger Games Trilogy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Degrassi, Any Disney movies**_

_**Dislikes: clowns, bugs, puppets**_

_**BTR Guy: James**_

_**What you like about him: He's sweet, nice, and funny**_

_**What he likes about you: she isn't afraid to be herself, and cares for her looks a little**_

_**Anything Else: Nope**_

Well that's all. Will start the Prologue soon!


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I always knew I had to help him with what he wanted, if not something would happen to her. I didn't want to do this, but I always had to._

_It's something that would always haunt me for the rest of my life. Always something that would hurt me, inside and out. No one could tell me otherwise. But I didn't know I would get hurt so badly._

_"Jessica!" I heard the screams. But I couldn't see. I couldn't feel a thing. My eyes would open. I could smell smoke, burning rubble._

_"Oh God no! Please Jessie!" I heard a male voice yelling for me. I heard other voices, but didn't know who they were._

_"James. Take Erica out of here!" The guy yelled. I heard another anguished cry, before it disappeared._

_"Kendall. An ambulance in on the way." I heard another voice beside me. I wanted to speak. To tell them it was alright. But was I waking up or dying?_

_"Alright. Jess, help is on the way. Please just stay with us. Please!" I heard him again. It was Kendall. I wanted to say his name, but nothing in my body was working. What was happening? Was I dead? _

_I knew it would happen. Something would happen. But not like this. Not to my friends, to my sister. And not to the one I loved so much._

_But let me get back to the beginning._

_It all began one summer day. . . ._


	4. Meeting Was Fate

**So jeez this took SO long to write! I had it done but then I knew I was missing something, and went and added their history into it. I think it makes it sound nice for a new story. Hopefully you guys will like it also. I have new ideas but I don't know what to do with them yet so you might have to wait. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Was Fate**

"CANNONBALL!" Carlos yelled, jumping into the pool and splashing everyone within a five mile radius. Kendall and Logan shielded themselves from the huge wave coming at them, but some were not so lucky.

"Carlos!" James whined, looking at them. His hair was now plastered to his face from the water. Kendall laughed. This was a normal California day for Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, aka Big Time Rush. Down in the Palm Woods pool, or up in their apartment, or down at Rocque Records with Gustavo. This was typical for them.

"Hey Carlos. How could you do this to poor James's hair?" The boys looked up to their two new friends. Natalie and Emma stood there, smiling at them. Emma was all ready for the pool, wearing a pink bakini with a brown cover up, while Natalie was only in shorts and a black tee with "All-American Rejects" pasted across it. They looked over at James, who was frantically trying to fix his wet hair, before laughing.

"Nat. Why aren't you dressed for the pool?" Carlos asked, putting his arms on the edge of the pool, and looking up at her. Natalie smirked.

"I didn't want to swim. Sorry Carlos." She said, stooping down to meet him. Carlos pouted, but smiled up at Natalie. She grinned, then looked over as Emma ran to the edge of the pool.

"Well, I don't know about Nat, but I sure am. Watch out Logan!" She called. Logan swam out of the way, just in time for Emma to discard her cover up, and dive into the water. She came back up in the middle of the boys. She grinned, then turned toward Logan.

"You don't splash like Carlos, you glide." Kendall said, laughing. He shot a look toward Logan. Logan was smiling at Emma, watching her as she swam around the pool. Kendall always knew Logan liked Emma, just like he knew Carlos liked Natalie. He, and James, weren't so lucky in the girl department, just yet. Emma smiled, ducking underneath. There was a splash, and Logan went under. Kendall and James laughed, watching them. James smirked, giving up on his wet hair as he watched the others. He heard Carlos and Natalie talking by the edge of the pool. It was as usual, a normal California day.

Kendall jumped out of the pool, grabbing his towel from the chair near James and begin to dry himself off as he walked into the lobby. He wasn't watching where he was going, when suddenly he bumped into someone. He staggered backwards a little, dropping his towel. Things fell around him. He blinked a couple of times, shaking his head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kendall looked up. A girl was busy picking up her stuff that she had dropped, her dark brown hair falling over her face. She looked up with deep green eyes. Kendall smiled, and then shook his head from the trance.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going!" He apologized quickly, picking up some stuff she had dropped. He stood back up and handed them to her. She smiled.

"You must be new here. I'm Kendall. I'm a part of Big Time Rush." He explained, smiling at her.

"I'm Jessica. Me and my sister just moved in, trying to explore our career options." She said.

"Well Jessica. Welcome to the Palm Woods!" Kendall threw his arms out and spun around. She giggled, her brown hair flopping around her face. She pushed her hair behind her ear and he could plainly see the feather tattoo on the back of her ear, the earrings in her ears glinting. He kept smiling, even as she fumbled around, looking nervous. He wondered why.

"Kendall! Wait up, you have the key!" Kendall spun around to see Logan running in, Emma right behind him. He sighed, smirking. He then saw her. He straightened up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Logan. Another part of Big Time Rush. Kendall already told you about us." He said, extending hands. Jessica smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm Emma. Singer right now, but that's it. And best friend with the boys here!" She said, making Logan laugh. Kendall rolled his eyes, before giving Logan the key.

"Thanks. Well see you later!" Logan said, before heading toward the elevator, talking to Emma all the way. Jessica smiled, then it hit her.

"Oh you're Big Time Rush! The new band! I have your cd. You guys are really good." She complimented. Kendall blushed, scratching the back of his neck. He now wished he had a shirt on.

"Thanks. You should come by with us one time. Maybe Gustavo can get you on a singing career." He said. Jessica smiled.

"I'd like that. But I do also need to get to know this place first." She said.

"Then let me be your chaperone." He said. Jessica smiled. Suddenly a girl that almost looked like Jessica ran up to her.

"Come on Melody. I want to go see some other stuff!" She said, pulling on Jessica's arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming! Just give me a minute." She said, laughing. The girl sighed, then ran on.

"Melody?" Kendall asked. Jessica smiled.

"My nickname is Melody. That's my sister, Erica, but I call her Harmony." She explained. Kendall then figured it out, and nodded.

"But I will keep you on that offer Kendall. How about tomorrow?" She asked. Kendall nodded.

"Tomorrow it is then. Maybe then you can meet my other friends." He said. Jessica smiled, before waving a little and walking back to meet her sister. Erica looked over at Kendall for a minute.

"Who's the cute dude?" She asked, laughing a little. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"He's from Big Time Rush." Jessica said, then her breath hitched in her throat. Erica saw it.

"Don't worry Mel. Dad probably won't find out." She whispered. Jess sighed.

"I hope you're right." She said, looking at Kendall who met up with James, Carlos, and Natalie in the lobby and were headed to their apartments. The girls sighed.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm home!" Jessica called as she closed the door behind her. No lights were on, and the living room had the t.v on, the light coming from the back porch sliding door, covered by curtain. It was always dark in their house because of her father. She walked in after putting her books on the stair and saw her father reading a newspaper with the t.v playing some old show. He was smoking a cigarette, and she could see two empty beer bottles on the coffee table, an addiction her and her sister would never take up.<p>

Robert Rhodes was not a nice man. He already had gray hair, cut down and even, along with the small mustache he had. He was dark skinned, and sometimes wore glasses, like now. He was built but did have a gut. He didn't even look up at his daughter. Their mother died when Erica was three and Jessica was almost five. Jessica had to grow up quickly to help her sister. That's when their father went berserk. Now the only way he gets money is kidnapping celebrities, making someone pay ransom for them so they could get money. Just now Jessica began helping him. She hated it so much. He only kidnapped small celebrities that no one knew about, so it was easier. Jessica only did it to keep her sister safe. Plenty of times he threatened to hurt Erica, but she wouldn't let him. She took the pain to keep her little sister safe.

"You're late, and where is your sister?" He asked. Jess bit her lip, looking at the ground.

"She went to run your errands Dad." She said. Robert got up, putting his paper and glasses on the table. He towered over Jessica easily.

"Have you found any new celebrities today? We need the money." He said, looking at her. She kept looking down, afraid. Robert grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. Jessica whimpered, but looked at him.

"Look at me when I am talking to you Jessica! Well?" He asked again, louder this time.

"No sir." She whispered out. Jessica then fell to the ground, her cheek burning and stinging from the blow she had just gotten from her father. She never made a sound. She wasn't supposed to. She just clutched her cheek in her hand and held the tears at the brim of her eyes. A hand entangled into her hair, and she was yanked up to her feet to face her father.

"I only let you try to be a singer to get me more money Jessica. And that's what you are going to do, do you hear me? Now tomorrow, you are going out and finding another target. Or you and your sister will get hurt, understand me?" He explained. Jessica almost gagged from the smell of alcohol on his breath, but she held It in.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed, whimpering slightly. Robert smiled, that sick smile they were used to, before throwing Jessica down. She hit the wall with a sickening thud, seeing stars in her eyes as she blinked rapidly. Robert gave one final kick to her stomach, before walking back in the living room.

"Get dinner ready!" He yelled. Jess groaned softly, not to make him mad. She pushed herself back up, even as she coughed from the kick. Pulling herself up, she made it into the kitchen, closing the door behind her, before the tears began to fall. She was glad her sister wasn't here. She was the only part of the family that kept it going, and this was also the consequences.

"Melody?" Jessica turned around to see Erica closing the back door from the kitchen quietly. Erica knew what had happened. Setting her bag down, she opened the back door and waved, smiling.

"Who was that?" She asked. Erica smirked.

"James Diamond. I met him. I was doing the shopping for dad, and I met him in the market as he was looking for new hair care products." She explained. Jessica smiled. Erica knew she was hurt. She saw the hand print across Jessie's face and that she was doubled over where she was sitting. Erica sighed, before making Jessica sit up straight. She lifted her sister's shirt, to see the large now forming bruise on her sister's stomach.

"You need to put some ice on that. I'll cook dinner alright?" She said, walking over to the freezer to get one of the many ice packs they had in there for this reason. She handed one to Jessica in a towel and started to shuffle through the cabinets for food. Jessica placed the ice on the bruise and sighed, throwing her head back.

"We cannot tell him about Big Time Rush alright Harmony?" Jessica told her sister quietly. Erica looked at her and nodded.

"We don't want them in this mess. I don't want you in this mess, that would make it worse. " Erica answered back. Jessica sighed.

"How were we born into this mess?" Erica asked.

"I don't know Harmony. I don't know." Jessica said.

**So I hope you like it!**


	5. Desicions Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: A Broken Promise**

**finally got my second chapter up. Hope you like it!**

"_Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do. Tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah, tuck you in every night on the phone. And I can hardly take another goodbye baby it won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on. Tuck you in every night on the phone. Girl I'll be think about you worldwide, worldwide. . . ." _

"Jessica. You're phone's ringing!" Erica grumbled, turning over in her bed. Jessica made a grab for her phone on the bedside table in the room her and Erica shared together. Knocking over the clock and a bottle of water, she finally found the phone. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her glasses off the table and slipped them on, before answering the message.

"_Hey it's Kendall. My sister found your number somehow. Just wanted to know if you are still on for that date so I could show you around town. If you are could you meet me in the Palm Woods lobby at say 11ish? If not I understand._

_ Kendall ;)_

Jessica smiled, reading the text. Looking at the clock on the floor, she cursed. 10:20. She flung her covers off of her and raced to her closet to find something to wear.

"What's going on?" Erica asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Jessica laughed.

"I have to go. I just got asked out on a date by Kendall!" She whispered. Their father was probably at wok right about now. They had time to themselves.

"Kendall? As in the Kendall Knight? From Big Time Rush?" Erica asked, looking at her. Jessica nodded. Erica laughed.

"I cannot believe it." She said, laughing. Jessica smiled, as her phone began to ring again.

"_Oh and James wants to see Erica. If that's alright with her_

_ Kendall ;) "_

Jess smiled. "And you have a date also." She told Erica, who looked at her. She showed her the text and Erica grinned, before charging out of bed. Jessica laughed, before heading to the shower.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed, sitting in the lobby, looking out towards the Palm Woods Pool as he waited for Jessica. Logan was talking to Emma at one of the tables, and Natalie watched Carlos try not to hurt himself, even with his helmet on. They were an odd group, especially since the four met the two girls. Emma was actually cousins with Camille, the method actress of the Palm Woods. Camille had always had the on again, off again relationship with Logan, now it was off since she was dating Steve. When Emma had come to the Palm Woods, Camille showed her around and introduced her to the boys. Since then they were close. Emma and Logan were especially close, you really didn't see them separated at all.<p>

Natalie and Carlos were the same way. Natalie has a thing for anything in fine arts, so she was allowed to come up and live here to start a career. She was shy when she first met the guys, but as she slowly got to know them, she began to get a little crazy. There was always a secret to her personality, but Carlos liked that about her. He liked that she never had just one side of her personality, so they spent countless times together.

James and Kendall weren't so lucky with the girls yet, at least until now. James told them how he had met the girl in a supermarket as she was buying some stuff. And he couldn't stop talking about her then. Kendall sighed, thinking about Jessica. It was Erica, that James had met. So this was easy.

Something thumped him on the back of the head. Kendall grabbed his head, rubbing it and looked up. James's cheesy grin stood over him. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, smirking. James sat beside him, smirking.

"Nothing, just waiting for my date, just like you." He said. _Typical James, _Kendall thought. They sat there in silence, But it was only a couple of minutes, until a flash of dirty blonde hair caught James attention. She looked exactly like Jessica, except for the hair. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a floral printed blouse, her hair pulled back with clips. She smiled as James got up from where he was sitting.

"Good luck Bro." He whispered, before walking over to Erica, whose smile brightened. Kendall caught James grinning at her, as they walked out of the Palm Woods Kendall chuckled. He had never seen James so happy to be with a girl. Kendall smirked, before hearing someone clear their throat. He looked up.

"Hey Kendall." Jessica said, smiling. She was wearing a brown skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs, and a brown shirt with a feather looking pattern on it, and orange tank top underneath. Over the shirt was a brown vest. She was wearing brown sandals, and her hair was pulled back in a half back ponytail. She smiled, looking at him. Kendall suddenly felt underdressed, wearing only blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a plaid shirt. He smiled, scratching the back of his neck like he was nervous.

"He. . Hey Jessica." He gulped, stuttering on his words. Look at him, fearless leader Kendall, stuttering on his own words. Jessica smiled.

"Uh. . . You look nice today." He said. _Course she does. She looked good yesterday. Stop fumbling, it's not that hard to talk to a girl_, His brain was screaming at him. Jessica blushed, glad her foundation was staying on.

"Thanks. So uh, where are we going?" She asked. Kendall smiled.

"I thought we could see the sights of L.A, then have lunch, maybe add some more things to that list." Kendall said, trying to sound cool. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Sure sounds great. Just promise me one thing Kendall." She said. Kendall looked at her. He towered over her, but not by much.

"What?" he asked. She smiled.

"Don't try to be cool." She said. Kendall smiled, then shrugged. Motioning toward the exit, he smiled and waited. Jessica laughed, and walked ahead as he caught up behind her.

* * *

><p>Natalie grinned, jumping up and spinning around. Carlos crossed his arms, pouting.<p>

"Boo-yah! That'll be ten bucks Carlos." She exclaimed, sitting back down. Carlos sighed, before fishing his wallet out from his back pocket and grabbing two five dollar bills and handing them to Natalie, who put them in her pocket. Emma and Logan walked over.

"Did you guys bet again?" Logan asked. Natalie nodded, laughing.

"I bet Carlos ten bucks that Kendall would try to be cool to impress her. And I won." She explained. Logan smirked.

"You guys would bet each other on something that stupid." He said, rolling his eyes. Emma turned to him, her arms crossed.

"Speaking of bets. Logan you owe me ten bucks also." She said, holding her hand out. Natalie raised an eyebrow. Logan looked at her with his mouth agape, before sighing and fishing his wallet out.

"I bet Logan that she wouldn't fall for it. And I won, so ten bucks please." She said, smirking as the ten dollar bill landed in her hand. Natalie and Carlos laughed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I've got to get new friends." He muttered, then laughed with them.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Jessica exclaimed, looking at Kendall as they sat on the patio of a small café in LA. Kendall smiled, nodding.<p>

"I had to bribe and beg them to give it back. I couldn't let them have my butt." He said. Jessica laughed, covering her mouth. Kendall laughed with her, until she snorted. He looked at her, and she flushed red.

"I hate when that happens." She mumbled. Kendall smiled.

"I think it's pretty cute." He said. Jessica smiled, blushing some more, before taking a sip of her drink. Kendall smiled.

"So, your nickname is Melody and your sister's is Harmony? Where did you come up with those?" He asked. Jessica smiled.

"Well we both love to sing, and when we did sing we always had a way of mixing our voices together. I always sang the melody and she had her own harmony. Plus our mom used to call us that also." She explained. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Used to?" He asked carefully. Jessica bit her lip, blinking a couple of times. She smiled.

"She died when we were young. Erica barely even remembers her anymore, but I still do. Erica looks like her, I look more like my dad." She said. Kendall frowned.

"I'm so sorry. My father died a couple of years ago, left me, my mom, and my little sister Katie alone, but we somehow managed it. I look like my dad. He was a really great guy." He said. Jessica smiled. She was happy for him, but at least he had a dad that was actually a dad, not a freak as hers was.

"So when do I get to meet your dad?" Kendall asked playfully. Jessica gulped, just as their food came.

"Um. . . In time." She lied. She never wanted him to meet her father, ever. Not any of the others either. She smiled, looking at her wrap. She was a healthy eater, but sometimes would eat a lot. Kendall looked at his burger.

"Thanks Kendall. I really like knowing I have a friend other than just my sister." She said. Kendall smiled and nodded, before going to eat his burger.

* * *

><p>Erica closed her eyes. The wind whipped her hair from her face, and his strong hands were holding her waist as she walked. She smiled, feeling free. Taking a step, she jumped, and was held up for a mere two minutes, before she finally opened her eyes.<p>

"Alright James, you can put me down now." She said. James smiled, setting her down on the ground. They were in the Palm Woods Park right now, and Erica was having a blast. She hadn't had this much fun in forever. James was the same way. His pretty boy act was gone now, and with Erica he could be himself. He smiled, watching her as she walked in front of him on the wall, before jumping off of it and following beside him. She looked up at him.

"So how did you guys become a band?" She asked. James smiled.

"Well Gustavo came to Minnesota looking for someone new. I was really the one that wanted to do it, but the others went with me. Kendall was the one who got the contract but he made Gustavo take us all to LA. So now we're here." He explained. Erica smiled.

"What about you? You know, you and Jessica?" He asked. Erica bit his lip. What lie hadn't she told in the past couple of days?

"Our dad moved us here a year ago. We just got to come to the Palm Woods to start our careers, hopefully." She explained, smiling. James nodded. She was just so sweet. Erica watched the birds in the trees, jumping back on the wall. James watched her, smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Erica grinned, before losing her balance on the wall. Before she knew it, her foot slipped and she fell over. James, being quick, grabbed her, landing on his knees with his arms wrapped around Erica. Erica looked up at him, into his eyes. James looked at her, smiling.

It was Erica that moved first. "Thanks." She coughed, blushing madly. James nodded, pulling her up.

"No problem. Didn't want you getting hurt." He said. Erica smiled, sitting down on the wall. James sat beside her, when he finally saw the feather tattoo behind her ear. He looked at it. It was a straight peacock feather, just different colors.

"What does the feather represent?" He asked. Erica looked at him.

"Oh, Jessica has one also. It represents our mom. You see mine represents the crazy, go-getter girl she was. My sister's represents the down to earth woman she once was." Erica explained. James looked at her.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked. Erica frowned.

"She died when I was young. I barely remember her." She said. James frowned.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said. Erica shrugged.

"It's alright. What about you?" She asked. James shuffled his feet.

"My parents are divorced. I mostly live with my mom, but I see my dad sometimes." He said. Erica smiled, and nodded. She looked up at the sky, then at her watch. 4:30.

"Well I better get back to the Palm Woods. My sister said she'd meet me at 5. We have some stuff for my dad to take care of." She said. James got up, giving her his hand to pull her up.

"Sure. Come on. I'll walk you home." He said, smiling. She didn't let go of his hand, the whole time.

* * *

><p>Jessica laughed as they walked back into the Palm Woods lobby. Kendall grinned, laughing as she threw her head back, her hair cascading down her face. She was just really pretty to Kendall, he didn't even know what to say sometimes. He just wanted to watch her all the time. Jess smiled, looking at him, finally letting her giggles subside.<p>

"I had a really nice time. Thanks for the tour, and lunch." She thanked him, smiling. Kendall nodded.

"I'd love to hang out some other time. Maybe with the others as well?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jessica giggled, before standing up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, blinking rapidly and smiling. Kendall blushed scarlet.

"Jessica!" Jessica turned to see Erica waving at her as James walked back into the lobby. Jessica nodded, then turned back, backed up, ready to turn. She waved softly, then ran after her sister. Kendall smiled as James walked over, and suddenly Logan and Carlos were beside them. Emma and Natalie soon followed.

"How were your dates?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Awesome." Kendall said.

"Amazing." James added. Logan and Carlos shared a look, then turned to the girls, before bursting out laughing.

"Come on lovebirds. Let's head up for dinner." Natalie said, taking Carlos hand and pulling him toward the elevator. Kendall sighed, smirking at James.\

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it was amazing. He just caught me quickly, not even a wrong step or anything." Erica finished. They had been telling each other stories since they met back at the Palm Woods. Jessica closed the door behind her, locking it, and grinning.<p>

"That had to be romantic. But you were the klutz of the family." Jessica laughed. Erica put her hands on her hips.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"It means. . ."

"Hello girls." Jessica and Erica turned to see their father standing in the hallway looking at them. Erica gulped looking at her father. Jessica took a step in front of her.

"How were your dates?" He asked, his arms crossed. He was looking at Jessica closely. Jess closed her eyes.

"Erica. Go upstairs." She said.

"But Jess. . ." She started, then silenced as her sister shot her a glare. Erica quickly ran upstairs, slamming her door and locking it. She cut her radio on and hid in the closet, hoping her sister wouldn't scream. Tears were already leaking down her face. She hated when she was home when Jessica was being beaten. She hated listening to it.

Robert grabbed Jessica's wrist hard and yanked her into the living room. Using his other hand, he opened his lap top and pulled up the news.

"Care to explain?" He asked her. Jessica look down and bit her lip. Somehow there was a picture of her, hanging out with Kendall as they left the café. She sighed.

"He was just a friend." She stuttered. Robert smirked, then looked at the article.

"Kendall Knight, band member and leader of Big Time Rush was caught at a small café with an unknown woman. After his breakup with famous actress Jo Taylor, now in New Zealand, it wasn't unknown that they two would take a break and Kendall would rebound. Is this Big Time Love?" Robert read. Jessica gasped , looking at it. She couldn't believe it. How did this happen?

"Okay, so he's part of a band. . ." She started, but regretted it as his fist collided with her stomach. She groaned, being thrown into the wall.

"And now our new victims, all four of them." He gritted through his teeth, seething. Jessica gasped, tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"No, father, please don't. . ." She tried to beg but was slapped.

"We need the money. This Rocque Records will pay anything for this band, and this is how we are going to get it. You will lure them out, where my buds will capture them. And don't chicken out on me Jessica, or your sister will perish. Now. . ." He explained, pulling Jessica up to look him in the eyes.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jessica whimpered, but nodded.

"Good, now. Go call in some pizza. I'm starving." He said, smiling, before going back into the living room. Jessica coughed. How could this be happening?

**Ooohhhhhh! Like it? Love it? Read it? Review it? The part with James and Erica I got from thinking of Beastly. I love that movie, and I love how this is actually turning out the way I planned.**

**Well hope you like it**

**MSS**


	6. Odd Way of Expressing Love

**Okay this took me forever and I am not happy with the length. I wanted it longer and its short. But it does get to the point. so ENJOY**

**Chapter 3: Odd Way Of Expressing Love**

"Got any 3s?"

"Go fish!" Carlos groaned, and hit his fist on the table as Natalie laughed. She looked at Carlos and smiling. Carlos met her eyes, and they sat there for a moment. Logan looked at them, and cleared his throat.

"Natalie. Your turn." He said. Carlos and Natalie broke their trance before going back to the game. It was about 2 in the afternoon, and after 3 hours of dance and harmonies for Gustavo, the boys were finally allowed to relax at the pool. James was relaxing by the pool, while Logan, Carlos, Natalie, and Emma were sitting in one of the tents, drinking smoothies and playing random card games. Kendall was about to head to the ice rink. As he turned to head out of the Palm Woods, hockey jersey on, bag slung over his shoulder, and stick in hand, he saw Erica. But no Jessica. He frowned.

"Hey, Erica!" He called. Erica turned around to see him. She smiled as she recognized Kendall, walking over.

"Hey Kendall." She greeted, smiling. Kendall smiled back.

"Have you seen Jessica? I thought I would meet her here but I haven't seen her." He asked, frowning a little. Erica shrugged.

"I think she had some errands to run for my dad, you know, groceries and stuff. But I think she'll be back later. Sorry." Erica explained. Kendall sighed. He really wanted to see her again. That small peck on his cheek last night still shocked him, and he really wanted to know the meaning of it. Sure any kiss could mean love, but hers meant something different. He sighed.

"Alright. Thanks anyway. " He asked, then started to head out of the Palm Woods. Erica stopped him.

"Hey Kendall? Where's James?" She asked. Kendall smirked.

"By the pool." He said. Erica smiled, before heading to the pool. She walked out and saw James by the pool, sunbathing.

"James!" James looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled. Erica was standing there, in a flower printed dress and a brown jacket with brown sandals. Getting up, he grabbed his t-shirt from the chair and walked over to her.

"Well, well. Look at you, washboard abs." Erica said. James laughed, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Erica smiled.

"What I can't come hang out with my close guy friend?" She asked, all innocent like. James smiled.

"Just let me go change. You want to hang out in the apartment. We have some cool games and stuff, even a swirly slide." He said, smiling. Erica laughed.

"I would love to." She exclaimed, walking with him. Logan looked up from his cards, not knowing that Emma was looking over his shoulders.

"Would you look at that? Look at them two." Natalie exclaimed, looking at James and Erica.

"Good thing he finally found someone." Logan said. Carlos nodded. Emma winked at Natalie.

"Logan, do you have any twos?" She asked. Logan looked at his deck and groaned, pulling out the three cards. Natalie laughed along with Emma. Then Logan realized it.

"Hey you cheated!" He exclaimed. They kept laughing.

* * *

><p>"And this is the apartment." James said, opening the door to apartment 2J and letting Erica in. Her eyes widened at everything.<p>

"You live here?" She asked, grinning. James smiled. He couldn't even get a word out before she ran up to the swirly slide and sped down it. James laughed, watching her. She was just like Carlos when they first got it. He smiled as she went up it and was going to go down backwards. As she did, he stepped in front of it and caught her as she exited. She screamed and laughed as he pulled her out. His arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed, as he stumbled over to the couch and dropped her on it. She laughed, and stopped looking at him. James faltered.

"I'm. . .I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." He said, stepping toward the bedroom he shared with Carlos. She smiled, nodding as he left. James went and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight black v neck t-shirt. He came back out and smiled. She was looking through his games.

"Find one you like?" He asked. She jumped. She wasn't used to other's voices behind her just yet.

"Sorry." James muttered. Erica grinned, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Can we play?" She asked. She loved playing video games, but she didn't have a game system. So when they could, Jessica would take her to the arcade. But it was rare. James smiled, then picked up one of the war games and slipped it into the system. He then went over and grabbed some popcorn, putting it in the microwave as Erica got comfy on the couch.

"Just to warn you. I'm really good." He said. Erica laughed.

"We'll see about that." She said. James sat down after he had made the popcorn and the drinks and sat down. This was going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed, hitting the puck into the goal. He slid to a stop and looked at the eerily empty ice rink. He wished that Jessica could have come, but she was nowhere to be found. He would have thought she would like to spend some more time with him. I mean they did just meet, but still. He sighed, skating over and taking a spot on the bench. He put the stick on the ice and looked out. The ice was his only head clearer. He still had a place back in Minnesota, even if California was like his life now.<p>

Jessica sighed, playing with the chord to her ear-buds. Her heart was racing, and she was shaking. She was watching the hockey rink across the street. She didn't want to do this. She kept telling herself she didn't want to do this. But the plan was to pull them off one by one, he was first. She bit her lip as a light wind blew, tousling her hair. She just had to wait for him to come out. But her mind was telling her to head home, take the pain. She didn't want to see Erica get hurt. She didn't want to see Big Time Rush get hurt. Her brain was being pulled two different ways

The song that was playing on her ipod switched to a new one. She smiled at the song, just as the glass doors opened. She bit her lip, and started walking. She couldn't do this, but she knew he would follow.

Kendall had left his hockey stuff in one of the lockers in the rink. He sighed, wearing a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and tennis shoes, walking down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He sighed, the breeze pushing his blonde hair from his face. He looked up, and blinked.

"Jessica?" He called out. The figure in front of him kept speeding up.

Jessica heard him. Tears leaked down her face as she sped through the people on the streets, looking for the alley. She wiped her eyes, and turned down a dark alley.

Kendall followed her.

* * *

><p>"Oh shut it! I didn't mean to push you off your skateboard." Emma said as Carlos, Logan, and Natalie walked down the hallway. Carlos was using Natalie and Logan for support as Emma fished for Logan's key in her bag where she dropped it. His knees was scratched up and bloody, along with his hands.<p>

"You hit my board with the Frisbee, throwing me off." Carlos complained. Natalie smiled, while Emma just rolled her eyes. Logan smirked.

"You have really bad aim Emma." Logan said. Emma glared at him which caused him to shrink back. She finally found the key and unlocked the apartment, walking in.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is. . ." She started, but stopped. James and Erica were glued to the t.v, gunshots and explosions could be heard, and there were empty cans and bowls on the coffee table. Emma rolled her eyes, when finally Logan spoke up.

"What's happening here?" He asked. James looked up, which caused Erica to win. She whooped, laughing at James. James rolled his eyes, and got up. He sighed.

"What happened Carlos?" He asked.

"I fell off my skateboard." Carlos answered, grabbing the kitchen chair and sitting down. Natalie smiled. Emma put her purse on the table as Erica walked over to James.

"Hi. I'm Erica." She said, smiling. Logan smiled.

"I'm Logan, this is Carlos. And the girls are Emma and Natalie." He said, pointing to each of them. Natalie grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and was busy working on cleaning the wound, even though it wasn't even that bad. Carlos sat there, watching Natalie as she bandaged the wound.

"So we haven't seen you around much." Emma pointed out. Erica smiled, sitting back down.

"Yeah. My sister, Jessica and I just moved in around here." She lied, trying to cover it up. Thankfully, they bought it. James sat back beside her and smiled. Erica grinned.

"Well then. I welcome you and your sister to the Palm Woods!" Logan said with a cute little smile that made Emma giggle. Erica nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Kendall?" James asked. Carlos shrugged.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed for the ice rink." Carlos said, getting up and going to grab something to eat. James shrugged.

"He'll probably be back later." He said, then flipped through the channels on the t.v. Erica scooted over to him, smiling.

Little did they know they would be slowly torn apart.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed, finally reaching the alley. He looked around. It was a normal alley, dumpsters and trash against doors to some small stores or restaurants. It was also a dead end. Where did she go?<p>

"Hello Kendall." A voice said. Kendall smiled, and turned around, thinking it was Jessica. A tall, dark, man stood there, wearing all black. He had a smirk on his face. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man laughed.

"That's not important Kendall Knight. What is important is this, does your manager like you enough?" He asked, making a small nod. Kendall was a little confused, and a little uncomfortable. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. The guy laughed.

"Would he pay good bucks?" He asked. Again Kendall shrugged.

"Why do you care?" He asked, backing up a little.

"Oh I don't. But Mr. Gustavo Rocque will when he realizes his precious band is being picked off, one by one. Starting with their fearless leader. Good day Kendall Knight." The guy explained, then disappeared into the darkness. Kendall was confused. He turned, and gulped. Two men stood there in front of her. One suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking him backwards. Kendall yelped when he was yanked. He tried to move away.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. Now his other arm was restricted, but he didn't care. He kept squirming and kicking, trying to get away from them. Then he was doubled over in pain as he was punched in the stomach. The other dropped him.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." One said. Kendall tried to move, but it was too late. He was then beaten into unconsciousness. Once he was out, the guy grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Robert walked back into the small room. Jessica stood there, trembling with tears falling down her face. When he came in she wiped them off quickly. He smirked.<p>

"Good job my sweet." He whispered in her ear, before walking away. Jessica nodded, still shaking with fear and regret. She turned around, and walked off, mad at herself. This was all happening because of her. She hated her life.

**So what did ya think? I tried not to be too mean, but I hope this is okay. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
